Recently, an accelerator pedal device has been developed that applies a reaction force corresponding to a depressed state to an accelerator pedal to prevent the accelerator pedal from being depressed more than necessary when a vehicle starts moving or while the vehicle is moving (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The accelerator pedal device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a housing that rotatably supports a base end of a pedal arm (operation pedal), and a return spring that returns the pedal arm to an initial position, a motor that creates a reaction force, and an output lever that transmits rotation of the motor to the pedal arm are incorporated in the housing. The output lever is normally biased to an initial rotational position by a bias spring separate from the return spring of the pedal arm.
In the accelerator pedal device, the motor is controlled to an output corresponding to a depressed state of the accelerator pedal by a controller and the output is applied to the pedal arm via the output lever.